Birds of Prey: Invasion
by CherylSongbow
Summary: Tales of the Prime Universe, Book 2. How do you stop an invading army from another dimension when the only Green Lantern is on the other side of the universe? Accompanied by a naive Blue Lantern and an amnesiac Amazon, Brittany Nguyen and Amber Nelson are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"So, how long will you be off-planet?" Brittany Nguyen asked, her tone as casual as if she was asking for the length of a beach vacation.

"A month at least. Maybe longer." Janet McCullen sounded serious, as she had a right to be. "It all depends on how quickly we can end the rampage, and how much damage has been done. We've got nearly two full sectors of space we need to free."

"Well, good luck." Amber Nelson shifted her weight onto her other foot, wrapping her coat more tightly about her body. "And don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

The three young women were standing on a high rooftop, about a half-hour after sunset. The sky in the west still showed a slight glow, but it was almost completely gone. All three wore clothes best suited to their respective jobs: Amber, a computer technician, was still in her business suit and shivering slightly in the chill breeze; Brittany, an instructor at the local YMCA, was in a bright orange gym outfit that constrasted sharply with her dark skin; and Janet, a freelance writer and what was best described as a space cop, wore a glowing uniform with the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps on it.

The three were best friends, and had been since their freshman year of college. There were no secrets between them. When, during their junior year, Janet became their universe's sole Green Lantern, it had tied them together even more tightly than they had thought possible. Janet had been eager to share her new life with her two friends, and Brittany and Amber were thrilled to be part of it.

Even if it did involve times like this.

"I certainly hope nothing happens while I'm gone," Janet said. "Earth is a magnet for trouble."

"We'll be fine," Amber repeated. "Beside, we'll have three other Lanterns flying around, won't we?"

Janet smirked slightly. "Just hope that Nirc doesn't come to help if you get into trouble. He's got no tact. It's like giving the Hulk a power ring."

"He's a Red Lantern, isn't that what they do?" Brittany pointed out. "You just take care of yourself. And don't let that Sinestro give you any backtalk."

"I can handle Morrin. And Nahdir will be there. He can teleport us out if things get too bad."

Janet suddenly looked up, and the others followed her example. High overhead, a tiny spot of yellow light was flashing. A bit of indigo light shone beside it.

"Looks like your ride is here," Brittany quipped, and immediately found herself being pulled into a hug by Janet.

"I'll see you girls later," she said, and quickly gave Amber a hug before shooting up into the sky. The two watched their friend as she became a speck of green, almost lost among the many stars, and then all three lights disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The street was dark, even with the lamps lit. Most of them were dirty, and several were starting to go out. A few flickered in a vain attempt at life. One gave out even as Brittany passed under it. The alleys were nearly pitch black; anything or anyone could be hiding in them. There was probably at least one person in one right now.

Brittany would have been scared to death if it wasn't totally normal for her. She'd found it terrifying for her first few months, but a couple of encounters with would-be muggers had always ended with her kicking their butts. Two of those encounters had involved her stepping in to help someone else. It was a good thing she worked out, she mused. Not to mention her black belt and general street smarts. She was also a good hand with a bow and various projectiles; more than once she had considered carrying some along with her when she went out. It had never gotten so dangerous that she actually did so, though.

Still, normalcy was no reason to give up on caution, and she kept a close eye on her surroundings as she continued on at her brisk pace. She was only a block away from the apartment she shared with Amber-and wouldn't Amber be worried about her walking again! She always was, and offered to drive her on an almost daily basis. Brittany had always turned her down. Walking was healthy, and it gave her an opportunity to see what the streets were like, get a feel for the rhythm of the day.

A sudden movement in an alley caught Brittany's eye, and she paused to get a closer look. For a moment, nothing stirred, but then something moved again. She frowned; whatever it was had a considerable size, certainly larger than the average man. She hesitated, debating the wisdom of taking a closer look, and then dug a penlight out of her pocket, switching it on as she approached the mouth of the alley.

She swung the light about, but the alley looked empty. There were only a few lone trashcans, and nothing seemed to be hiding behind them. She frowned once more, but figured that whoever or whatever it was had run off.

She was about to switch off the light and turn away when an object on the ground caught her attention, and she stepped over for a closer look. It was a plate of some sort of unfamilar metal, with strange grooves and markings on it. It looked alien in origin; she had never seen anything like it on Earth. Possibly technological, or maybe an unusual key to an unusual lock. Whatever it was, Amber would be interested. She picked up the item-it was surprisingly light-and stuffed it in her pocket before returning to the sidewalk.

Amber looked up from her examination of the item Brittany had found; her worried rant about Brittany's recklessness had been left off and forgotten the moment she had seen it. "I think it is alien. You said you found it just sitting in an alley?"

"Yep." Brittany was leaning against the table beside Amber's seat, tuning out the television playing in the background. "Just laying there, like someone had dropped it." She paused a moment, wondering if the figure she had seen had been looking for it. "Y'know...I saw something moving in that alley, too."

"And you went in for a look anyway?" Amber looked flabbergasted.

Brittany held up her hand to forestall any further complaints or exclamations. "I don't think it was human. Too big. It may have been looking for that. But it was gone by the time I got there."

Amber turned back to the item, holding it up and turning it this way and that. "Seems to support the alien theory."

Brittany's attention was suddenly caught by the words, "_-similar to the Green Lantern, though obviously, in this case, it's blue._" She turned to the television to see a choppy video of a figure in a blue aura flying through the sky.

"Amber, look," she said, hitting her friend's arm until she turned to see the reporter continuing, "_She has not appeared to speak with anyone yet, and the reason for her presence is currently unknown. She does not appear to be hostile-_"

"Saleen, I bet," Amber said. "That Blue Lantern Janet talked about. Wonder what she's doing here?"

Brittany glanced at the item on the table. "Maybe it has something to do with that. Maybe we should ask her. If we can figure out how to contact her."

"We need some way to get her attention," Amber murmured, looking around. Her gaze alighted on her old Batman comics stacked by the couch, and she brightened. "I think I've got an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany stared doubtfully at the sky. "Are you really sure this'll work?" She felt like such a nutcase. Though it was more Amber who was the nutcase here. "Where the hell'd you get a light that big, anyway?"

"Borrowed it from Jack, downstairs," Amber responded. Her hands were on her hips and there was a satisfied smile on her face as she gazed up at her creation: a Blue Lantern symbol projected onto the clouds of the night sky. Brittany took one look at her all-too-pleased face and sighed. If anyone saw them up on the roof with the silly signal light she would never live it down.

Five minutes passed, during which Amber sat patiently waiting and Brittany fidgeted nonstop, constantly looking around to see if anyone was out to spot them. The more time she spent out there, the less she liked what she was doing...not that she'd liked it to begin with. She wrapped her coat around herself a little more tightly and began to pace around the rooftop. Amber glanced at her, then returned her gaze to the sky. Brittany frowned and opened her mouth, about to announce her intention to go inside and get out of the cold.

The words died on her lips as a flash of blue light suddenly lit up the rooftop, and then a slim female alighted beside the signal light. The Blue Lantern symbol glowed on her chest, and the light from her ring cast sharp shadows behind the two young women.

"Finally!" Amber jumped to her feet before the Blue Lantern could more than open her mouth. "You're Saleen, right? I'm Amber and this is Brittany. We're friends of Janet. There's something weird going on here."

Saleen blinked, looking a little stunned at Amber's rush of words, and Brittany immediately sympathized. She seemed to recover quickly, though, as she nodded. "I am indeed Saleen, Blue Lantern of-well, the only Blue Lantern in this universe right now, I suppose. Green Lantern Janet has spoken of you both before. What is...weird?" She spoke the word strangely, as if it were unfamilar to her.

Brittany stepped in before Amber could go off again, digging the item out of her pocket and holding it out. "I found this in an alley, like someone dropped it. It doesn't look terrestrial in origin. And there was something poking around farther back, though I couldn't see more than a big, hulking shape."

Saleen took the item as Brittany described the encounter, turning it about and holding it close to her eyes. Brittany couldn't help studying her, as well; it was one thing to hear Janet talking about meeting and working with aliens, and quite another to be standing next to one. She wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting, but Saleen somehow seemed to be unexpected, and yet at the same time perfectly logical. She was as tall as a tall woman-about Brittany's height, in fact-but a great deal slimmer. Her body shape wasn't quite human, but similar enough that it would not stand out in a crowd. She didn't seem to have a nose, either, and her indigo-colored eyes had slit pupils, like a cat's. Her hair was the same color, and it hung loose to about halfway down her back.

Saleen's mouth turned to a frown as she studied the item. "Then it is not my imagination," she murmured. "There truly is something on Earth."

"What sort of something?" Amber asked. "What is that?"

Saleen handed the item back to Brittany. "I am not certain, but I agree that it is not terran. I have found markings similar to those on this object on other planets...destroyed planets, with ruins of lost civilizations."

"Destroyed planets?" Brittany echoed Saleen, her mind trying to catch up. Amber seemed to make the connection much faster.

"Are you suggesting that we've got a possible invasion on our hands?"

"I am not certain..." Saleen's gaze flitted between the two human women. "But it is a distinct possibility. I came to Earth because I was picking up some strange energy signatures here, in several locations. They were very similar to the signature of the rift we came through into this universe."

"So some sort of dimensional transport system?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, I'd say that sounds like an invasion. What are we going to do about it?"

Saleen tilted her head, her expression seeming to indicate she was thinking. "I do not think we can do much at this moment except wait and see what will happen. I will continue to monitor Earth...and I will keep in contact with you both. It will be good to know that there is someone I can speak with here."

"You know where to find us." Amber grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days before something finally happened. Brittany walked into the apartment to find Amber on her computer system-she literally had an entire wall devoted to her electronics-talking away on her phone as her fingers practically flew across the keyboard.

"Hang on, I'm trying to get an image up. These guys don't have the best security but it takes time to crack any system-oh, hang on, Brit's here." She flashed a smile at Brittany as she pulled the phone from her ear and propped it up behind the keyboard. "Right, I've got you on speakerphone now so that Brit can talk, too. Saleen's found a new energy thing, local," she added as an aside to Brittany. "She headed to check it out, and I'm trying to pull up some security footage so we can see- Ah! Here we are!"

A grainy image of a warehouse appeared on Amber's main screen, though she transferred it to the one on the left a moment later. As Brittany leaned in to get a better look, she could hear Saleen's voice coming from Amber's phone. "What can you see? What is there?"

"Gotta sharpen this up a little; hang on," Amber responded, still typing away.

Brittany, squinting her eyes as the screen, suddenly pointed. "There. What's that?"

Amber turned her head, and frowned. "Huh. Saleen, looks like some sort of tunnel forming. In midair."

"I am nearly there," Saleen responded.

"I'm hacking into a satellite to see if I can get some better readings," Amber said. "This thing is seriously-"

"Saleen, we've got company," Brittany broke in as she saw a number of figures leap out of the tunnel. "Big guys, and it looks like they're wearing armor. Four-no, six-damn. There're a lot of them!"

Amber glanced at the screen before returning her attention to the satellite she was trying to hack. "I'm going with the 'invasion' theory."

"Going in now." A crash sounded from Amber's phone, and the sound of breaking glass. On the screen, a slim, glowing figure suddenly descended upon the group in the warehouse. "Hold! I would know who you are, and why you tresspass on this planet-"

She was cut off as one of the figures pointed some sort of staff at her, and a beam of light seemed to spring out of it and strike her square in the chest. Saleen disappeared off-screen, propelled by the force of the beam, and several of the figures chased after her.

"Definitely not friendly," Amber muttered. "Finally! Let's see what-oh, crap."

"What's 'oh, crap'?" Brittany asked, craning her neck as if she could see around the corner of the image on-screen. An armored figure flew through the air to crash into some shelves, but three more disappeared off-screen in Saleen's direction.

"I'm running a thermal scan, and that warehouse has turned into a real hot spot. There's a lot of those guys coming through, and I don't think Saleen will be able to deal with them on her own. I mean, a blue power ring doesn't exactly have the same firepower as a green; she's at a real disadvantage here."

Brittany wondered momentarily what kind of satellite Amber had hacked into to get a thermal scan, and then decided she'd rather not know. Then the second part of Amber's statement got through, and she frowned. Saleen would need backup, certainly. But who could they call on? Something stirred in her mind, and she glanced toward the door to her room. Her idea seemed a bit reckless and stupid...but maybe it was a good one.

It took Amber a moment longer than it probably should have to recognize the click of Brittany's door closing for what it was. She glanced up from her attempts to link up with the warehouse's entire security system and saw that Brittany was no longer in the room. "Brit? Where'd you go?"

There was a thump from Brittany's room that distracted Amber a moment longer before she turned back to her hacking, still listening for her friend's voice.

"I'm in my room." Brittany's voice was muffled, as if she had something over her head.

"Doing _what_?" Amber couldn't quite keep a note of frustration out of her voice as she narrowly got through a firewall. Way too close, that one.

There was a pause before Brittany's response. "You remember that costume party we went to, sophmore year? You convinced me to go as Catwoman."

How could she forget? "Yeah, I was Batgirl, Janet was Nightwing, and we ganged up on Paul because he was dressed like the Joker."

"Well I-_umph_-I kept the costume. Made a few modifications, though."

Amber's brow furrowed as she tried to divide her attention between conversation and hacking. She was almost through... "Modifications? What modifications?"

Brittany's door opened and Amber glanced up. Then she did a double take.

Brittany was wearing the skintight black Catwoman costume, but she had removed the cat-shaped headpiece and replaced it with a hood and simple mask. A black vest offered more protection for her chest, and her quiver of arrows was on her back, as well as a knife strapped to her thigh. She held her bow strung and ready to use. Amber stared at her, though a beep from her computer quickly reminded her that she needed to keep an eye on what she was doing.

"Brit...what the hell are you doing?"

"Providing backup. And it's Black Arrow when I'm costume."

"Have you been-?"

"No, but I've been considering it. Explanations later. Where's this warehouse?"


	5. Chapter 5

Saleen's shield cracked under the weight of a blow from one of the soldiers. She managed to push one away, but two more sprang to take his place. Desperately, she released a flash of light, hoping to blind them momentarily. Some seemed slightely muddled, but to her intense disappointment, three leaped at her simultaniously.

She fended them off as best she could, still running through possibilities in her head. She had never seen this race before, and her ring could not identify them. The armor was strange as well, though unfortunately very effective. Their weapons were also unfamiliar, and just as effective. That was proven as a sudden blast caught her in the back and threw her in a stack of boxes.

Without the protection from her ring, Saleen was certain she would have been killed as one of the soldiers grabbed her arm and flung her onto the floor. As it was, she would definitely have a nasty bruise. She tried to push herself up, but an armored foot knocked her back down again. Desperation tried to creep in, but she refused to let it. All would be well. She just had to hold on long enough...

"All right, back off!"

The familar voice cut sharply through the haze starting to build around Saleen's mind, and she looked up to see a dark-clad figure perched atop some shelves near an open window. That voice and shape-Brittany?

"That means you, ugly! Yeah, you! Move away from the Blue Lantern!" Brittany moved forward as she spoke, bow and arrow held and ready to shoot. One of the soldiers suddenly appeared behind her, preparing to strike her down, and Saleen opened her mouth to shout a warning. Before she could say anything, however, Brittany sprang off the shelves and executed a perfect somersault in midair before landing and spinning around, shooting the soldier in the shoulder in one swift move. Before the other soldiers could take more than two steps toward her, she had another arrow on the string and ready.

"I mean it you guys. Move," she snapped.

Some of the soldiers backed off, and Saleen took advantage of that to release a burst of energy from her ring, which pushed more of them back and give her the chance to stand up. She forced her mind to clear as she quickly assessed the situation.

In an instant, Brittany was beside her, releasing another arrow at a charging soldier. Saleen blocked a blow from another, and the two young women placed themselves back to back.

"You should not have come, Brittany," Saleen told her. "It is not safe."

Brittany snorted. "It isn't safe for you, either. Besides, I got Oracle in my ear, telling me what needs to be done. Oh, and it's Black Arrow."

"Black Arrow, then. Are you prepared to fight?"

Brittany looked around at the soldiers, who were clearly preparing to rush the two of them. "That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Her voice betrayed a hint of nervousness.

Saleen mentally readied herself for combat. "All will be well."

The soldiers attacked.

* * *

><p>Amber's eyes darted across her screens as she kept an eye on things happening around the warehouse, looking for some way she could tip the battle in her friends' favor. Some activity just outside caught her attention.<p>

"Brit," she said. "Some guys are moving something out the back, right beside that truck. It looks like some sort of containment pod..." She trailed off, sending an order to the satellite she had a link to, and zoomed in on the area. "Yeah, heat readings indicate that there's someone alive in there, apparently in stasis. It's well-secured; I think you should check it out. Before they get away."

"_Sure, I'll do that_," Brittany's voice came back over her phone, via the comlink Amber had given her before she had gone out. "_Just as soon as we finish trouncing these idiots!_"

Amber glanced at the screen where Brittany and Saleen were a blur of dark and light as they fought off the soldiers. Saleen's ring seemed to glow a bit more as her voice came, "_If we can reach the door, I can hold them while Bri-Black Arrow investigates_."

Amber quickly scanned the area. "There's a big guy with his helmet half-covering his eyes. He's not too far from the door, and if you knock him directly back, he'll probably take some of his friends down with him..."

Saleen's foot swung around and the soldier crashed to the ground, knocking down two other behind him. A third struggled to keep his balance, but went over as both women sprang to the door. Saleen spun around in the doorway to hold off the soldiers while Brittany continued running. Amber tracked her progress and gave her instructions. "Take the door just to your right... Now go across the room, bearing a little to your left. Farther to your left. Okay, that door. There's a stair on the other side..."

Brittany reached the door to the outside and charged out at the three soldiers carrying the pod. A few well-placed arrows quickly had two on the ground and one pinned to the truck; all of them out of the fight. Brittany raced over to the pod and examined it.

"_Looks like there is someone inside, but I'm not sure how to open it_," she said. "_Who would be in here, anyway?_"

"I don't know," Amber said, dividing her attention between Saleen-who seemed to be doing all right for the moment-and zooming in to get a closer image of the pod. She quickly located the opening mechanism and gave Brittany instructions. In a moment, Brittany had the lid released; it opened with a hiss that Amber could hear through Brittany's comlink. She found herself staring at the figure inside.

A woman, clad entirely in ancient Greek armor, lay with her eyes closed. It was no one that Amber had seen before, though she did look oddly familiar. After a momentary pause, Brittany asked, "_So...who is this?_"

The woman's eyes suddenly opened, and she sat up abruptly. Brittany took a quick step back as she looked around, confusion evident on her face. Her mouth moved, but Amber couldn't hear what she was saying. Hurriedly, she tried to locate a sound device in the area; she finally found one and linked it to her computer just as Brittany said, "_We're the good guys_."

"_And these creatures_..." the woman looked at the three soldiers, only one of whom was still conscious. "_What are they? And what do they want?_"

"_That's what we're trying to figure out_," Brittany responded. "_Will you help us?_"

The woman gave a short nod. "_My sword is yours_."

"Brit, who is she?" Amber asked.

"_She said she's an amazon_," Brittany responded. "_But she doesn't know how she got here or anything_."

The woman-the amazon-was looking at her strangely. "_To whom do you speak?_"

"_I'm talking to Oracle. She's kind of our tech expert_."

"_The oracle is here?_" Amber got a flash of amusement before she noticed that Saleen wasn't doing so well anymore.

"_Not _that_ oracle!_"

"Later, you two," Amber put in. "Saleen's not going to last much longer. She needs help."

"_Right._" Brittany started for the door. "_Oracle says our friend needs us; she's this way_."

The amazon followed after her, looking around curiously. "_By Hera, this is a strange place indeed_."

"_Geez, listen to her_," Brittany muttered. "_Who talks like that anymore?_"


	6. Chapter 6

Saleen nearly feel over with surprise as Brittany returned to the fight with a new companion: an armored woman with sword and shield who immediately flung herself upon the soldiers with a shrill cry. "Fall back, beasts! The might of the gods will smite you!"

"W-what?" Saleen panted.

"Amazon, no memories, helping us," Brittany said, releasing an arrow at a soldier. Saleen continued to fight, but the two woman quickly found that their work was rather unnecessary as the Amazon cut, punched, and otherwise forced her way through the soldiers until every one of them was down.

The amazon knocked the last soldier down with the flat of her blade and turned to face the two of them. She was smiling widely. "A good fight! These monsters will not trouble anyone now."

Brittany's mouth was hanging open; a human gesture of surprise, Saleen remembered. She herself was lost for words. The amazon just grinned.

* * *

><p>The three of them returned to the apartment Brittany and Amber shared, carried by Saleen. The amazon spent the trip gazing about the city and comparing everything from Saleen's ring to a lamp post to one thing or another that sounded completely unfamiliar and very strange to both of the other women, though Brittany guessed that it all had to do with Greek mythology or something. History had never been her strong point.<p>

Amber had coffee ready for them when they got back; the amazon took one sip and declared it a drink fit for the gods. Saleen sipped her cup carefully, apparently unable to make up her mind whether she liked it or not, while Brittany simply flopped onto the couch, dropping her bow and quiver onto the floor beside her as she downed a gulp of the caffeinated drink. Amber tried to organize the data they had gathered, but she couldn't help staring at the amazon.

Saleen, after finishing half her drink, offered to scan the amazon and attempt to discover who she was. The tall, dark-haired woman agreed, though she watched Saleen's ring with as much care and curiosity as anyone else in the room had as they looked at her. Saleen seemed disappointed by the results she got, and sat with her for a while, apparently determined to get answers of some sort.

Brittany lost track of what was going on around her. She could feel her muscles tightening, especially where she had sustained some bruising, and she knew that the best thing she could do for them would be to stretch and take a hot shower. She felt too tired to move, however, despite downing a cup of coffee in record time; her workouts in the gym, even her most intense acrobatics, had not prepared her for that battle. She suddenly regained awareness of what was going on as Saleen's voice crept into her wandering thoughts.

"She is a clone. Her memories-the few she has-are artificial. There's no clue who she is a clone of, or where she comes from...and she has no idea herself."

"Seriously?" Brittany's words were half-mumbled, but she didn't care. "We've got an Amazom clone in the house? A clone?" Amber shot her a look that said she needed to straighten out her speech, but she ignored her, instead glancing over at the amazon. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, flipping through some sort of magazine while her helmet, sword and shield lay beside her. She did a double take as she realized what she was reading. "_Comics_? Amber, you're having her read _comics_?"

"She's most similar to Wonder Woman," Amber explained. "It should give her an easier transition to where she is now if she has someone to relate to-even if that someone is fictional or lives in another world."

Brittany groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Just don't give her a lasso, or put her in that swimsuit costume. Please."

The amazon suddenly looked up. "Is everything well?"

"Yeah," Amber assured her. "Just fine. How are you liking that so far?"

"It is...interesting." She regarded the comic for a moment, then looked up again. "This woman. Wonder Woman. She is a hero."

"Yes."

Brittany covered her face with her hands.

The amazon nodded, and seemed to be thinking. "I think I will be a hero as well. She has a special name. What should I call myself?"

Brittany sat up so fast that her head hurt for a moment. She realised that her mouth was hanging open as she stared, and Amber looked like she had to fight to keep from laughing. For a moment, neither of them were able to respond, but Saleen saved them the trouble.

"Perhaps _you_ could be the Wonder Woman of this world? Or, if you prefer, you could simply be Amazon. I don't believe there are any others here."

After a moment, she nodded. "Amazon it is, then."

"You need a real name as well," Amber said, getting up and walking over. "It wouldn't be right for us to just call you Amazon all the time. How do you feel about...say, Diana. Like Wonder Woman."

"Diana." She smiled. "I like it."

"Then Diana you are," Saleen proclaimed. "And now, if we are finished with this, we need to figure out what we shall do about these invaders."

"Kick their butts," Brittany said flatly. She was only half over her shock, but but there were more important things to focus on. "It's up to the three-uh, four of us."

Amber nodded in agreement. "That it is, and I think I've got something. Or rather, I've got a way to get something." She pulled up a file on her computer; a map of the earth that had a number of locations highlighted. "The attack just earlier wasn't the first. I've done some digging, and I've found references to others, as well. I've put those together with the information Saleen gave me, and I'm pretty sure there's a pattern. I just need to identify it."

"And once you do that, you can predict where the next attack will be, right?" Brittany didn't know much about stuff like that, but she knew a lead-up statement when she heard one.

Amber grinned. "Exactly. I've got the computer running some programs, and I'm hoping to get something within the next couple of hours. In the meantime, though, I expect we should try to get some sleep. And maybe get our new friend more accustomed to these surroundings."


	7. Chapter 7

It took more than a couple of hours for Amber's program to complete. In fact, it was still running the next morning when Saleen flew out for patrol, and Amber decided that she needed to take Diana shopping for some clothes. Brittany was reluctant to come along-she was sore beyond belief, after all, and had already lent the amazon the jeans and t-shirt she was now wearing-but Amber somehow managed to convince her to come along. As usual.

Brittany made up for it by complaining every fifteen minutes or so once they got into the mall. She hated the crowds and the noise, and made her opinions very well known to the other two. Amber pretty much ignored her, dragging Diana from one store to the next and helping her select all sorts of clothing. Diana, too much in culture shock to say much on her own behalf, nearly ended up with more clothing than she could use, but Brittany noticed and stepped in, steering Amber away from the dresses and over towards the athletic clothing.

Diana spent ten minutes trying to understand how a little card that Amber did not even give away was somehow able to pay for the clothing, and finally gave up, still looking entirely confused. She perked up again, however, when Amber selected a restaurant with a Mediterranean theme, and ended up spending the entire time they were eating telling them about some ancient hero that Brittany had never heard of. Amber took a moment to check some sort of device that she had linked to her computer, but said that the program was still running. They still had time.

Brittany expected to be out of the mall within another couple of hours, but it ended up being four o'clock before they left, since Diana had discovered a pet shop with kittens that had kept her occupied far longer than either of the other two women had thought possible. Still, they eventually ended up making their way back toward the car, all three of them laden down with shopping bags and Diana talking nonstop about what sort of cat she wanted to own. Brittany dumped her own burden into the trunk and then collapsed into the back seat with a sigh of relief.

That relief turned to alarm as there was the sound of an explosion and several objects-including a car-suddenly flew overhead and crashed several rows over. Brittany twisted around in her seat to look out the back window. Diana had whirled around from where she had been getting into the front passenger's seat, and Amber was frozen at the driver's door, keys in hand as she stared.

Some sort of glowing tunnel in the air was fading away behind at least a dozen of the same armored creatures they had fought just the night before. Brittany's first thought was that it was cosmically unfair that she could not go twenty-four hours without having to deal with those idiots, and her second was regret that she had not thought to bring along her costume and weapons.

That latter issue did not seem to concern Diana. Before Brittany was halfway out of the car, the amazon was springing over several parked vehicles and charging headlong into the midst of the creatures, completely unarmed.

"Call Saleen!" Brittany shouted to Amber as she raced to get closer to the battle. Diana had pulled a staff from the hands of one of the soldiers and was proceeding to beat down two others with it. Another took aim at her with some sort of special gun-thing, and Brittany launched herself from the top of a van and crashed into him, knocking him over. Another charged her, and her muscles screamed in protest as she executed a flip that put her over his head and behind him, where a swift kick to the back of his neck sent him staggering into a car. Another soldier flew over her head, crashing into two of his fellows, and Diana followed, swinging that staff wildly. Brittany had to duck to avoid having her own head taken off, and then something grabbed her arm.

She spun around to find that one of the creatures had a tight hold on her, and was about to bring his weapon down on her head. A large jar of sauce lay on the ground within arm's reach, apparently dropped by a panicked shopper, and she snatched it up and hurled it into his eyes, where it shattered. He howled, dropping his weapon and clutching at his eyes. Brittany recovered his weapon, some kind of strange energy staff, and got him right under the ribs, where his armor was less-at least, it would be under the ribs for a human. He dropped, and she spun again to slam the end of the staff into another of the creatures.

Suddenly, the battle was over. Their opponents lay about, most still, some groaning slightly. Diana, grinning, dropped one on top of the others and hopped down from the car she had been standing on and clapped Brittany on the shoulder, nearly knocking her over.

"Well fought, my friend!" Her voice seemed to echo in the near-stillness following the fight. Brittany sighed. Some of the mall customers-those who had not already fled-began to poke their heads out of their hiding places. Brittany was suddenly aware that they were out in the open, right in public view; the last place she wanted to be. Sirens in the distance grew closer and louder.

A shrill whistle from Amber caused both women to turn; this time, it was Brittany who led the way running back to the car. Diana slid over the hood like an action star in one of those movies, and Brittany darted for the back seat, only to realize that she still had the staff in her hands.

"Keep it!" Amber said as she started the car, as if she could read Brittany's mind. Brittany, who had been about to drop the thing, rolled her eyes and attempted to maneuver it so that she would be able to close the door. Diana twisted around to help; between the two of them they got it angled enough that Brittany could tug the door shut and buckle in. Amber was already halfway out of the parking lot.

"We're heading back to the apartment now," she was saying. It took Brittany a moment to realize that she was on the phone. "Yeah. Brit's got one of their staffs, and I plan to have a look at it. I-"

Amber cut off as Brittany poked her and gestured at the road, mouthing, "You're driving!" She glanced up at her in the mirror and rolled her eyes, but said, "I'm going to have to let you go. I'll see you at the apartment."

Brittany sat back, elbowing some packages away so she would be more comfortable, and waited until Amber hung up before demanding, "What the _hell_ was that back there?"


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany examined her equipment carefully as she kept close attention to her surroundings. Amber was seated at her computers, typing away at something, and Saleen was standing, the staff hovering before her and surrounded by a blue glow as she examined it. Diana, like Brittany, was preparing her equipment. The air was filled with a sense of readiness, like the tension in the muscles of someone preparing to leap, Brittany mused.

This latest occurence, they had concluded, had probably been directed at them. It had been a public attack, unlike any of the other appearances of the creatures, and was very near to them. In fact, thinking on a global scale, it had taken place right on top of them. Someone was obviously ticked off and wanted them out of the way. Also obviously, that same someone had underestimated them. That was not likely to happen again, and Brittany was hoping that Amber quickly unraveled the pattern so that they could be better prepared, and ready for when the next strike came.

As if on cue, Amber shouted "Got it!" All three women looked up to see her leaned back in her chair, grinning with satisfaction. She looked at them, then gestured to her computer screen. "Program's complete, and once I filtered out that little incident earlier..."

Brittany was at her side in a moment, peering at the screen. There was a map of the planet with various locations highlighted in red, and some sort of mathematical-looking language. Diana, on the other side of Amber, squinted. "This magic does not speak to me. Perhaps if you translate...?"

Amber nodded, quickly growing serious after her initial elation at success. "I took Saleen's energy scans, some of the observations from the Department of Homeland Security, and the data I extracted from that little gadget you found, Brit, and fed it into a algorithm I designed to-" She stopped and looked around at her audience. Saleen, hovering over her, looked blank, as did Diana. Brittany was certain her face had a similar expression. Sighing, Amber resumed. "The result is that we have determined that these locations-" Here she touched something on the screen, turning six of the red dots blue, "-have some kind of teleport machinery in place, somehow connected to that glow-tube thing they like to use."

"Very technical term there, Amber," Brittany quipped, getting a glare for it.

"They seem to have been interested in these other locations mainly to recover various resources that really aren't an issue right now because if we don't solve the bigger problem... Here." She tapped the screen again, this time on the map over New York City, and a satellite image popped up. "Tactically speaking, you take control of the United Nations and you've got a lot of countries under your thumb, sitting worried. Now, it isn't public knowledge, but there are going to be several world leaders in here late tonight for a meeting-something to do with nuclear arms, I think. Not important. What _is_ important is that-"

"Tonight's meeting would make a prime target for attack," Brittany finished for her, earning another glare, but this one was not as sharp. "Where?"

Amber pointed to one of the buildings on the image, near the river. "This one; the Conference Building. They seem to be on alert, 'cause they've got security beefed up all around it, but get this. Those energy readings from Saleen? Homeland Security picked up an identical reading an hour ago...in the East River. They don't know what it is, but we do. Here." She tapped something else, and the image changed to some sort of color gradient. There were obvious hot spots in and around most of the buildings, but one spot on the river, which was otherwise empty, practically blazed with color. "Guess where I think they're hitting from?"

"And the defenders will be unaware they are under attack until too late," Diana murmured. "The attackers will be better prepared now. They have tasted our skill, and will now be ready to confront us should we come to take them."

Brittany's mind raced as she examined the street layout. She wasn't very familiar with New York City, but it was a safe bet that it would be moderately busy at any time of day, especially around UN Headquarters. "How many people are at risk here?"

"I estimate...the entire planet," Saleen spoke up. "These machinery appear to be linked to something, but I have not found anything powerful enough to trigger them all yet. However, this may be it." She indicated the hot spot on the screen. "In fact, I think I should go there now and monitor it. I will be in touch." She turned and shot through the room, phasing through the window and disappearing in seconds.

"Bring up the world map again," Brittany said, and Amber did so. She leaned closer, studying it with narrowed eyes. "Can we get an overlay with estimated population numbers?"

Amber typed something in and brought up another gradient laid over the original map. Brittany's eyes narrow further.

"The darker colors...that is higher population, yes?" Diana asked. At Amber's nod, she pointed at each blue dot. "If we cannot stop these..."

"Beijing, Moscow, London, Tehran, Tokyo...what's that?" Brittany pointed to a blue dot near the Great Lakes.

Amber checked it. "Niagara Falls. That doesn't seem to fit the pattern of the others; why not go after, say, Chicago?"

Something from her General Studies class in her freshman year of college came to the front of Brittany's mind at the mention of Niagara Falls. "There's a major power station there, responsible for a lot of the electricity on the East Coast. If that goes-"

"Major blackout, stuff shuts down, people panic," Amber finished. She sat up abruptly and pulled up a search. "I was right. There's an Air Force base located not far away. They can kill two birds with one stone by attacking here."

There was only one more thing Brittany wanted to know. "Can we stop them?"

"If we can prevent them from succeeding at the UN, then yes," Amber said.

Diana nodded in understanding. "If they require that location for the rest of their..._machines_ to work, then we must prevent them from taking that location." Straightening up, she went straight for her armor. "We should prepare."

Brittany agreed, but she couldn't help grumbling, "A full invasion on our hands...what a time for our only Green Lantern to be on the opposite side of the universe."


	9. Chapter 9

Diana clung to Brittany, feeling both uncertain and exhilirated as they sped through the city streets on what was apparently called a "bike." It was quite noisy, and a bit lower to the ground than she was used to, but it was faster than any horse she knew of. It had been waiting for them at the airport when they landed; another act by Oracle. She had been the one who had provided the transportation so far-she had "called in a favor" or something to get them onto the strange aircraft at this time of the night-and she was still talking in their ears, giving them directions through the city.

"_Take a left onto 1st Avenue and keep going...Saleen, what've you got?_"

"_The energy blips are increasing in number_," came the alien woman's voice. "_I think it is not long now_."

"How far, Amber?" Brittany asked.

"_Hang on, I'm calculating...take the next right_." Oracle's voice faded out, sounding distracted. Diana shifted her position, half-wanting to remove the earpiece; it was uncomfortable and was starting to itch.

"_Brit, take a left onto the FDR East River Drive_." Diana jumped slightly as Oracle's voice suddenly sounded again in her ear. "_There's a pier on the right; see if you can find a boat_."

Diana yelped slightly as Brittany made a sudden unexpected swerve to sweep between two vehicles as she moved onto the drive. "Brittany! We want to reach the battle site alive!"

"Trust me, Di; I know what I'm doing." Brittany swerved again, weaving around another car and getting honked at for it before she took them off the drive and towards the pier. Diana sprang off before they were fully stopped and pelted towards the three boats at the end of the dock.

Oracle spoke again, "_Ladies, I've been comparing energy readings from previous attacks, and with the current buildup...I'd say we've got about five minutes_."

"Small boat!" Brittany shouted from behind her. Diana adjusted her direction as instructed and sprang into the smallest of the boats, Brittany following a moment after. The black-clad woman bent over the strange object at the stern, and it roared to life. Diana drew her sword and slashed through the rope tethering it to the dock in a smooth motion, and the boat sprang forward under Brittany's control.

"Hold us straight a minute," she said, and Diana grabbed the control Brittany had been holding and kept it still. Brittany pulled her mask from her belt and tied it on, then pulled up her hood and pulled out her collapsible bow, snapping it out into its full position. She took the controls back and flashed Diana a smile. "Ready?"

Diana took a moment to ensure all her armor was in place, and shifted her helmet so it would be a little more comfortable over the earpiece. She removed her shield from her back and settled it on her arm. "Ready."

"_Good. You two are almost there_," Oracle said.

As if to punctuate her words, Saleen suddenly flew over the heads like a blue beacon. Her voice still came through the earpieces as she told them, "It _still looks quiet, but I don't think that will last long. Any minute, we could_-"

She was cut off by a massive BOOM! that echoed across the water, and for a moment Diana's earpiece sounded nothing but a strange buzzing. The sound was accompanied by a burst of light, and a doorway in the air, one like a glowing tunnel, opened up near the shore. Row upon row of the creatures they had fought before began to pour through, and charged towards the nearest building, a long, low one in comparision to the giant tower of glass and steel beside it.

"_I've sounded the alarm in the UN building_," Oracle told them as Diana hopped across the boat to the bow and readied herself for battle. Brittany stood, pulling an arrow from her quiver and nocking it to the string, and Saleen sped toward the air-tunnel.

"Be strong, my friends," she told them. "All will be well."

"We've beat these guys before, and we'll do it again," Brittany said. "There's just more of them...each of us take one quarter, and leave the last quarter to the security guys."

Diana turned to look at Brittany; her expression indicated that she was only half-joking. "We will hold the line," Diana assured her, then turned back to the attack. In a moment, they would be close enough for her to leap, and she tensed in readiness. "Ares guide me in this battle," she murmured, then sprang toward the shore and battle.


	10. Chapter 10

"Diana, slow them down at the tunnel! Saleen, keep them from spreading! And let me know if you guys see where security's coming from!" Brittany bellowed the commands, though she really didn't need to thanks to the earpieces. Letting off two arrows at the attackers, she ran towards the nearest rooftop, pulling her grapple gun from her belt. She had only used it a few times before, so her ascent was less than spectacular and resulted in a bashed knee, but she reached the top and turned to begin shooting down the enemy, one at a time.

Diana, she saw, had gotten herself right in front of the tunnel, and attacker after attacker fell to her blade or was thrown aside by her shield. Saleen darted about overhead, taking potshots at the creatures and forcing them to keep relatively close together. Brittany took aim at a particularly large guy who seemed to be directing others. He staggered as her arrow struck and he turned to face her, lifting a rod of some sort in her direction. His turn had presented her with his full face like an invitation. Brittany accepted it.

"_I'm getting an earful from the commander, but he now knows what's going on_," came Oracle's voice. "_His guys are going for a frontal assault_..."

"I see them." Brittany vaguely noted that her response had been a bit snappish, but she stayed focused on shooting the bad guys. Two more leader-types had popped up, and she needed to take them down, too. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw security pouring out of doors and around corners, dropping behind cover to start shooting. With a new target presented to them, the creatures appeared to focus on reaching the soldiers instead of just the building. Brittany took down the second leader guy and noted that Saleen seemed to be having some trouble being effective. _Right, blue energy is different from green..._ "Sal, give the guys on the ground some support."

Saleen moved to obey, and Brittany realized that sirens were drawing closer. A helicopter flew overhead. "Oracle, can you have the police take these guys from the side? And if we've got air support, tell them to focus on the middle of this bunch so they don't hit our guys...especially Diana."

She shot down four more creatures before Oracle responded, "_They've responded and will do so, but I think I'm going to have to get used to getting chewed out by various people in charge_."

Brittany smirked as she shot down another one. "Just keep at it. Any word on the National Guard or anyone else?"

"_Scanning the airways...National Guard is coming, and we've got more helicopters coming in, too. I'm sending a message to the Air Force; it'd be nice if they got permission for an air strike_-"

"Sal, looks like Diana's in trouble," Brittany interrupted with a shout, seeing the Amazon disappear under a pile of attackers. "Can you give her some breathing room?"

A blue spot of light flew straight up from the lines of security. "We're on it," Saleen responded. It took the crack of gunfire in midair for Brittany to realize that she had some solders in the blue aura with her, and they were all firing on the mound of attackers. A moment later, several creatures went flying as Diana threw them off with a shout-almost deafening through the earpiece-of, "Fall back, foul spawn, or we will thrust you back into Tartarus itself!"

The helicopter flew overhead again, this time accompanied by gunfire. Something exploded in the center of the mass of attackers; probably a grenade. Brittany noted that her quiver was feeling more empty, and grimaced; she had a limited amount of ammunition and needed to make every shot count. The newer arrivals, police and the like, were starting to cut a line through the creatures. Brittany spotted a few of the creatures trying to sneak around to get at the building, and she turned to focus on them. Three of them went down to her arrows; the rest were cut down when the security guys noticed them.

Another BOOM! echoed through the area, accompanied by the glow of another tube on the other side of the Secretariat Building. Only one thing that could be. "Crap. Oracle, let our friends know we've got company on the other side. Saleen, I need a lift. We need to expand our defense."

* * *

><p>Another tunnel opened up twenty minutes later, right on top of one of the buildings. Obviously, someone was determined to get their invasion force through regardless of the defenders' numbers and tenacity. Saleen airlifted several groups from the recently-arrived National Guard onto the roof, where they got additional backup from another helicopter. A pair of Air Force planes sped overhead, clearing out a swath through one mass of attackers. More of the creatures immediately sprang to take the place of their fallen comrades, and were met by the fierce intensity of New York's Finest. Diana accompanied a charge into the waterfront attackers, taking down nearly three times as many opponents as her companions in her amazon fury. Brittany, from her rooftop perch, attempted to keep track of everything and still continue to shoot down one enemy after another.<p>

In the midst of combat, another BOOM! rocked the area and almost knocked Brittany off the edge. She couldn't see where the tunnel had opened, however. "Oracle?"

"_Scanning_..." There was a pause, and then Oracle continued, "_Looks like that one opened inside. We've got nineteen delegates still in there, and about...forty security guys. Not good_."

Brittany stood up, counting her arrows. Five left. "Saleen, extract Diana and then come pick me up. We need to get inside _now_."

A moment later, the Blue Lantern appeared with Diana encased in her aura. Blue light shone around Brittany, and she was also picked up and carried along.

"_I'll direct you once you're inside_," Oracle told them. "_Hurry!_"

* * *

><p>They left Saleen behind not long after they got in, since they stumbled across a number of severely injured people that the Blue Lantern was best equipped to help. On their own, Brittany and Diana raced through the hallways, Oracle guiding them to what she told them was Conference Room 4.<p>

"_They've been moved in there; I've got two working security cameras in that room. I count...fifteen delegates...no, sixteen, there's one on the floor...and nine invaders. Two look like they're in charge. Bit fuzzy; it's hard to see_-"

Diana crashed through the door, sending bits of wood flying as she sprang atop the tables and charged directly at the biggest guy in the room, a hulk twice the size of a man with heavier armor than the rest of the invaders. Brittany paused to use her last five arrows to take down the creatures nearest the delegates, who were gathered to the left of the big table at the end of the room. Then she collapsed her bow to use as a club, pulled her knife from its sheath on her leg, and joined Diana in hand-to-hand combat. The next few minutes where a flurry of motion, metal, and a blow to the head that left Brittany dizzy, though she pushed through it and rewarded her opponent with a broken jaw.

Suddenly, Brittany realized that she was sprawled across a table, with her head resting rather uncomfortably against a chair back. She blinked, trying to place herself and figure out how she had ended up in this position, and then remembered something grabbing her leg. Wincing, she pushed herself up and turned to see Diana facing a woman as tall as the amazon and far more scantily clothed in tight metal armor. She had a spiked chain in one hand that she whirled around, forcing Diana to constantly duck and evade, and a black mace in the other hand. The women circled around each other warily, feinting to feel out the other's skill. Then, faster than Brittany could register, the two were trading blows.

Diana deflected a particularly vicious attack with her shield and made a thrust with her sword, but the woman's chain swept around, leaving a gash on Diana's forehead and wrapping around her sword, tugging it out of her hand. She followed it up with another blow from the mace, but Diana sidestepped this one and brought the edge of her shield down on the woman's outstretched arm.

Brittany winced again as the woman howled in pain, and she realized, after a moment of confused blinking, that Diana's shield had sliced through the arm to the bone. Which, Brittany realized after another moment, was rather amazing considering that the shield's edge was not even close to sharp. Diana followed up that attack with a punch, but the other woman, despite apparent disorientation due to her injury, dodged the attack. Flailing with her mace, she landed a number of heavy blows to Diana's shield, forcing the amazon back several paces. Then she caught the edge of the shield with her mace and forced it off Diana's arm, sending it spinning.

Diana ducked under a swipe from the mace and stepped forward to land a heavy punch to the other woman's stomach, staggering her. She followed it up with an uppercut to the jaw, then spun to catch the mace as it came towards her head. She pulled it towards her and the woman followed, unbalanced, only to recieve a blow to the back of her neck from Diana's elbow. Another few strikes, and the amazon had the woman laid out on the floor, unconscious.

"_Brittany_!"

Oracle's voice in her ear snapped Brittany back to reality, and she realized that she had been drifting. "I-I'm all right," she said, then realized that her words were not as clear as she would have liked. It took her a moment to realize that she probably had a concussion.

"_I'm getting an all-clear from everyone, and Saleen just took out the machinery they had in place_," Oracle said. "_She's coming to pick up you two and get you to the airport_."

"Could you perhaps ask a physician to meet us there?" Diana asked as she recovered her sword. She gave Brittany a concerned look.

"_There's already one on the way_."

Diana tugged her shield out of the wall as Saleen arrived. The Blue Lantern gave the two women a smile. "Ready to go?"

Brittany nodded, then winced as she decided that moving her head was probably not the best idea. Diana was at her side in a moment, offering an arm in assistance. Saleen spread her arms, and a blue aura surrounded the three of them as she prepared to depart.

"Wait!" One of the delegates, a tall blond man with an accent that Brittany couldn't quite place, hurried forward. He seemed to have snapped out of the shock that still held most of the others in place. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"A most foul invasion has been thwarted," Diana told him. "And we are-"

"_The Birds of Prey_," Oracle offered.

"-the Birds of Prey," the amazon completed. Then she grinned. "I expect you will see more of us in the days to come."

"Ready?" Saleen asked in a low voice.

Brittany was more than ready. "Yes. Let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

"_-no reports on the identities of the women who intervened that night, though we are told that they call themselves the Birds of Prey, which happens to be the name of a comic book team of heroes. No comment yet from-_"

"Seriously, Amber, you named us after an existing comic team?" Brittany, stretched out on the couch in front of the television, which was playing the news report just a little more loudly than needed, looked over at her friend. Amber was slouched in her computer chair, grinning.

"Hey, I needed something fast...and it does fit us." She checked that device of hers again, despite the computer being just across the room, and nodded. "No changing it now, anyway. Hits on 'birds of prey' searches involving 'heroes' and 'real life' have gone through the roof. We've even got a fan site already." She held it up, but Brittany didn't bother to look, only rolling her eyes.

They all sat in companionable silence for a while as the reporter continued to talk about how the Blue Lantern had apparently disabled some strange machinery all around the globe. Diana, leaning back in the worn armchair, indicated the screen. "She isn't coming back, is she?"

Amber shook her head. "She already told me this morning, she doesn't intend to stick around. She feels she's needed elsewhere, and she's probably right. She promised me that she would come by and visit often, though."

"Sounds good to me," Brittany said.

A sudden beeping from the computer caught their attention, and Amber pushed off the floor and rolled her chair over to have a look. Brittany and Diana twisted around from their positions to watch as Amber inserted an earpiece into her ear as she ran through a couple of screens before turning to face them. "Police alert; some nutcase calling himself Barbarian, of all things, is tearing up City Hall. Big guy, wearing some kind of caveman outfit..." she paused, listening. "He's got a sword-"

She cut off as she realized that the other two were no longer in their previous positions, and she looked around. "Nuh-uh. No way," she snapped, seeing Diana strapping on her armor and Brittany, already stripped down to her underclothes, slipping into her own costume. "You two are not going anywhere; not in your conditions. Brit, you had a concussion-"

"Bad guy needs stopping. We've got the power to do it." Brittany zipped up her suit with a tone of finality.

Diana slung her shield on her back. "Can you give us directions, Oracle?"

Amber hesitated, looking for some kind of argument, but realized that there was no convincing them. She sighed, her head dropping in defeat, then sat up again and turned to her computer. "We're going to have to work on putting together some kind of regular transportation for you two. Maybe a motorcycle..." She pulled up a satellite image on one screen, zooming in, and brought up the most recent traffic reports on another. "Washington Avenue is blocked, so you'll need to take a detour. I'll direct you once you get there."

Diana settled her helmet on her head, over her earpiece, and Brittany pulled up her hood. "We will make all haste," the amazon said.

Brittany grinned. "Let's introduce the world to Amazon and Black Arrow."


End file.
